The Final DreamWorks War: Back to the valley of peace
by penguin adventures
Summary: After barely surviving in Paris Team Penguin, Alex, Marty, Gloria, and Melmen arrive in the valley of peace. Lord Shen has returned as well to destroy the penguins(and the furious five and Po). And chaos ensues when Shen discovers the secret panda village. With Help from The furious five and Po can the penguin survive this stage of war. Plus: The Indomius Rex and the cyber men.
1. Skipper's Recap

Listen up cilivan! The Final DreamWorks war is far from over! Read this briefing before you contiune with this epic adventure. We returned from the Monsters vs. aliens universe and appeared over some roman ruins. It was amoung those ruins that Lord Shen had set up camp and some cannons there. We managed to take out several cannons but not before shen shot down the super-plane. When the resulting explosion and carnage didn't kill us he sent his archers to murder us. Thanks to the quick thinking of the North Wind we made out It out alive. From their we arrived in Pisa and failed to stop blowhole's plan to destroy the leaning tower(of pisa). After that embrassing mishap we managed to successful avert destruction of the Venice (even when we keep getting slowed down by octopi, hans, the rats, and savio). We didn't succeed in escaping Dave's Marine Research facility when it self-destructed.

Sometime after we were buried by rubble The Red Squirrel managed to capture us and bring us all the way to the swiss alps. We awoke to find a smug looking Red Squirrel with a firey robot of death (it just took a bunch of liquid nitrogen to that that down). After his firespitting robot dog failed to defeat us tried to use his gaint attackbot to destroy us. This lead to a somewhat one-sided battle involving a lot of explosion, trees being lit ablaze, several craters, and a lot of being thrown across the forest/mountain. The Red Squirrel got us cornered by a massive cliff ready to blast off us into the abyss. But with a little tensing about the speed of his attackbot we managed to trick him into running off the mountain.

OF course Red parachuted down to safety but we barely had a chance to register his defeat when we got attacked by one of Lord Shen's airships(You heard that right). Armed with Lord Shen's infamous cannons, a gaint crossbow, and a crew of warriors and archers it almost blasted us off the mountain. Using a grappling hook we board the airship and with help from the North Wind (who finally arrived from Venice) We managed to take the ship. Our complete takeover of the ship caused some of our prisoners to switch to our side. From switerland we flew headed for monte carlo and faced off against Shen and the rest of his airships early the next morning. We managed to take out all the airships (including some of Shen's "treasure" Ships) leaving Shen's airship heavily damaged. After UNIT showed up Shen's airship limped away.

We then headed to Normandy france to free Gia, Stefano, and Vitaly from Blowhole's camp. Dave ended up turned to dust when he tried to misuse Rico flamethrower. Against Gia, Stefano, and vitaly's wishes we sent them back to seattle(they probably won't forgive us for that). We quickly pointed the airship in the direction of Paris where Blowhole and Shen were waiting. After defusing two sets of explosives and failing to kick Shen out of The Palace of Versailles we managed to find Alex and Company in the effiel tower's restaurant. Blowhole in one last attempt to bluff us had tied them up to a pressure pad connect to fake explosives. It would be later revealed that the real explosives were under the floor. After we freed the Hippies Blowhole had the elevator shaft blown off and then informed us that he installed a teleport blocker in the ceiling. The self-destruct was activated but thanks to Rico firing randomly at the ceiling the teleport blocker was destroyed. Blowhole stopped the self-destruct at the last moment upon hearing our intentions to escape to the valley of peace.

Blowhole then ordered Shen to fire the thirty-two cannons that were positioned around the Effiel Tower. Much to the hippies or rather Melmen's terror the tower started to collapse as the superstructure was blown to bits. Before we got smashed under the wreakage of The Effiel tower Kowalski managed to teleport us to safety. Now we pick up the action in the valley of peace. Being in ancient china with the Hippies? How bad could it be? (Kowalski: I think we have pretty good idea of how bad it could be actually…Prime example: Madagascar 1,2, and 3).


	2. Chapter One: Welcome back!

Ping's noodle shop

(Skipper's POV)

The eight of us crashed thru Po's bedroom and landed in the middle of Mr. Ping's Kitchen. "Where are we?" Gloria asked. "That is the most unsanitary food preparation station I have ever seen!" Melmen shouted, "They don't even have hand sanitarizer!" "Why do we keep arriving in this Noodle shop!" I shouted. "I set the speeddail to the noodle shop by mistake!" Kowalski replied, "Plus I was a little hungry." I looked thru the hole in the ceiling up into Po's room, "Okay who took Po's action figures?" Rico hacked them all up and placed them on the ground. "What the panda doesn't know won't hurt him," I said.

"What is this!" Mr. Ping shouted. "Okay," Alex said getting up, "where on earth are we?" "A new customer," Mr. Ping said, "Welcome to Dragon Warrior Noodles and Tofu!" "No not exactly where just in general," Alex said. "Have you been living under a rock?" Mr. Ping said, "This is the Valley of Peace home of the Jade Palace and my son The Dragon Warrior!" A small bunny walked up to the window, "Two Dumplings Dragon Warrior Size!" Mr. Ping lifted two massive dumplings onto the counter. The Bunny took the dumplings and struggled to walk away with them. Melmen's mouth had dropped open and Gloria calmly closed it shut. "That was the second most unsanitary thing I seen today!" Melmen said.

"Mr. Ping," I said, "we would love to stay for lunch…but we have business to attend to." "WE do?" Marty asked. "Yes we do," I said, "we have important business in the Jade Palace…we need to talk to Shifu!" "Go then," Mr. Ping said, "why stop by if you not going to order anything!" "Um…Eight bowls of noodles to go," I said. "Ah ah ah! All pickup orders must be made at the kitchen counter! No Exceptions!" Mr. Ping replied. "Rico!" I shouted, "stop playing with Po's action figures!" "Aw," Rico said putting down the Po and Tai Lung action figures. We exited the kitchen and walked in front of the counter, "What do you guys want," I shouted. "whatever you guys are getting," Alex said. "Okay Eight Bowls of Noodles to go!" I said. "I don't like Noodles," Melmen said. "Please tell me you don't have a irrational fear of noodles!" I said. Melmen nodded. "Okay scratch that Seven Bowls of noodle soup and a order of dumplings," I said. "Would you like Tofu with your soup? And what size dumpling do you want reqular, medium, large, or Dragon warrior size." "Regular size," I replied. "Here or to go?" Mr. Ping said. "Um…" Kowalski hit me in the ribs, "Here," I said.

After a few minutes Mr. Ping had seven bowls of soup and a platter of dumplings on the counter. We took our order and sat down at a table. "Blowhole isn't going to follow us here is he?" Alex asked. "No, he sent Lord Shen to do his dirty work," I replied, "Which is way we need to enlist the help of the Furious Five." "Who?" Gloria asked. The entire dining room stared our way in shock. "Tigress, Viper, Monkey, Crane, Mantis, and Po," Kowalski whispered. "Why aren't they called The Furious Six or something," Alex asked. "Because they are called the Furious Five," I replied. "But you listed six people!" Alex said. "Their was a village vote," Mr. Ping said, "The Old name stuck." "where is shifu by the way," I asked. "He went to live in a cave for Thirty years," Mr. Ping replied. "Okay…" I said. "No really he did," Mr. Ping said, "ask Po!" "Where is Po," I said. "Oh he's hanging out with his dad," Mr. Ping said. "But…You're his dad," I said. "No his other dad!" Mr. Ping said.

"he has another dad?" I said. "His panda dad," Mr. Ping replied. "Oh!" Kowalski, Private, Rico, and I said. "What?" Gloria said, "His son is a panda?" "He was adopted," Mr. Ping replied. "Now it makes perfect sense," Melmen said. "I still don't get it," Marty replied. "Who the heck is Po!" Alex shouted. "The Dragon Warrior were you not paying attention," Mr. Ping said, "are you a cave lion or something?" "The Dragon Warrior?" Alex said not quiet understanding. And then something landed on Alex's hand. "Alex are you okay?" Gloria said. "Who's Alex?" Alex said as he passed out. "Well all hail the King of New York," I said sarcastically. Alex got up, "What just happened?" Alex said. "You were hit in the head and knocked out," I said slurping my noodles. "These are better then the seaweed on a stick!" Melmen said thru a mouth full of dumplings "What did you said about the Seaweed on a Stick?" Marty asked. Melmen chewed and shallowed, "I said they are as good as the Seaweed on a stick." "That's what I thought you said," Marty said. "In fact I could go for some," Melmen said.

"Seaweed on a stick?" I said, "That the worst idea I ever heard" "Skipper…" Kowalski said, "I found what hit him." "What?" I said. Kowalski picked up an cannonball, "He's close," Kowalski said. Lord Shen and two wolves rushed pasted the entrance to Mr. Ping Noodle shop, "Find The Cyber-heart it is key to my plans!" "The Cyber-heart?" I said, "Now Doesn't that sound Cyber-man related." "the Cyber-whoha?" Gloria said. "Cybermen," I said, "and if Shen is looking for Cyber-technology we're doomed. Lord Shen and two wolves ran pasted the front entrance again screaming, "Put it back you fools! Put it back!" " **You will be deleted!" "** Get rid of it! Get rid of it!" "I can't it's stuck to my hand!" one of the wolves replied. " **Who-ever is holding the Cyber-heart will be deleted!** "

I flipped over the table knocking all the food to the ground, "hey!" Marty said, "I was enjoy that!" "let's move! Move! Move!" "What?" Melmen said shallowing his last dumpling, "You want us to fight metal men? Can't we just leave this to the professionals." "We are the professionals," I said, "We are the elistist of the elite!" "Skipper," Kowalski said, "the Cyber-gun is fulling upgraded. "Rico pay for our meal!" I said. Rico hacked up a bag of Chinese coins and tossed it to Mr. Ping. "I'm going to alert the Furious Five and The Dragon Warrior!" someone shouted. I turned to the messager duck, "Don't call the Furious Five or Po…Their Kung fu is no match for the Cyber-men." "So you want the safety of the valley to fall in the hands of four strange birds and four animals who don't even know Kung Fu?" a pig asked. "Kung fu doesn't solve anything," I said. "I am alert the Five," the messanger said, "This is a job for the professionals." The Duck left, "Can we order something else," Marty said, "You did kind of ruin our lunch." "Lunch time is over," I said, "You can stay here if you want…when your done meet us at the buttom of the Jade Palace stairs." Kowalski, Private, Rico, and I ran out of the Noodle shop and headed in the direction of the Cybermen.

(End of Chapter One)


	3. Chapter Two: Cyber-man surprise

Village square

(Kowalski's POV)

We did not have to go far to find the Cybermen who were terrorizing the public. "Please! Don't kill us!" a Goat shouted, "leave us alone!" **"** **You belong to us!"** the cybermen said, " **You will become like us! You will be upgraded!" "** I don't want to be upgraded!" " **The you will be deleted!"** A wooden Cyber-men burst out of a building and fired off a flamethrower, " **Incinerate!"** Cyber-men fly from far away and landed behind their fellow cybermen. Someone threw a pitchfork at the cybermen. The Cyber-leader grabbed the pitchfork and bent it, " **Earth Weapons are no match for cyber-technology!"** Cyber-gun in hand I ran in front of the Cyberleader and said, "Oh Yeah Well this is!" I powered up the gun and fired it at the Cyberleader destroying it, "Don't come any closer or I"ll shoot!" I said.

" **Delete!"** the cybermen shouted and started to fire laser at me. I destroyed another Cybermen and another. I fired at one that snuck behind me but, " **Upgrade in Process!"** I quickly updated the cyber-gun and fired again destroying the cyberman. "Kowalski," Skipper said, "we need some extra firepower over here!" I turned to find Skipper, Private, and Rico surrounded by furry creatures with cyber-men heads on them. I fired the Cyber-Gun and took out all the strange cyber-creatures. The Cyber-men charged forward this guns blasting away but we managed to dodge all the laser bolts. "There is nothing that could make this work," Skipper said. The newly promoted Cyber-leader appeared before us, " **Resistance if futile! You will be upgraded!"**

Po and the Furious Five landed in their epic pose on a rooftop. "Evil doers!" Po shouted, "Prepare to face the fist of justice!" Po and Furious Five jumped on the Cyber-men. Po Punch a cybermen then pulled his hand back in pain, "ow." "Mantis! Viper! Crane! Take out the scouts! Monkey help Po! The Leader is mine!" Tigress shouted. Tigress smashed her fist into the cyber-leader excepting it to flew across the street. The cyber-leader grabbed Tigress fist, " **You will be upgraded"** A legion of cyber-mites started to crawl up the cyberleaders arm. I fire the cyber-men and destroy the cyberleader and the cyber-mites. "You can't defeat the cyber-men by punching them!" I shouted. Lord Shen and a cannon landed on the street blocking everyone's escape. "Shen," Po said. "If kung fu can't stop them," Shen said, "this will!" Shen lit the cannon and a signal cannonball flew towards the cybermen.

It did no damaged but managed to knocked the cybermen across the street. "What?" Shen said in frustration, "How the cyber-men still alive!" "I don't think a cannon is going to…" Skipper said. Shen fired the cannon again but this time one of the cybermen caught the cannonball then dropped it to the ground, " **Upgrade in…"** I fired the cyber-gun again and the last survivors of the cyber-legion were destroyed. "Now," I said, "Kung fu 90, Science 1." "Hand over the cyber-heart Shen," Tigress said. "I don't have it," shen said. "It was destroyed with the rest of the cyber-men," I replied. "This is not the end Penguins!" Shen shouted, "I will kill the furious five and that stupid panda if I have to in order to get to you!" "Your going down Shen," Po said. "The Last Panda in existence and that all you have to say to me?" Shen asked. "Your Wrong Shen," Po said, "I am not the last panda!" "What are you talking about," Shen said, "I killed all of them but you!" "Well there is this secret…" Tigress covered Po's mouth, "are you mad! Do you want Shen to kill them all?" "What," Po said, "I wasn't going to tell him about the secret panda village." Tigress face-palmed. Shen's eye was twitching," Secret…Panda…Village," Shen said. "Opps," Po said.

"There was a secret Panda village this whole time!" Shen shouted. "well…yeah," a wolf said, "we all heard the rumors." "And none of you had the nerve to tell me!" Shen said. "well we thought it was a rumor," another wolf said. "No matter I guess we just have to kill them all…AGAIN!" Shen shouted. "You will never find it!" I said. "Well Kai certainly did," a wolf said. "Who?" Shen said. "The Master of pain? Beast of Vengence? The Maker of Widows?," the wolf replied. "never heard of him," Shen said. "Po!" a new voice said, "I have been looking all over for…you again…Who's the peacock!" "Another Panda!?" Shen said. "Um…Yeah," Po said. "How many times do I have to kill the same stupid pandas!" Shen said.

"Who are you?" I said. "I'm Li Shan…I'm Po's dad." Shen turned to Li, "The Father of the warrior of black and white," Shen said, "we meet at last!" "Who are you?" Li asked. "Is your memory really that bad?" Shen asked, "I am Lord Shen…The Peacock who killed thousands of pandas…and Po's mother." Anger appeared on Li's face, "You!" "Yes," Shen said, "Now where is the secret panda village?" "How do you know of the secret panda village…PO!" Shen grabbed Li by the neck, "DAD!" Po shouted. "Yes," Mr. Ping said, "What is Shen doing here!" "Where is the Secret panda village!?" Shen asked again. "You will never find it," Po's father said. Alex, Marty, Melmen and Gloria appeared, "I told you wait by the stairs!" Skipper said. "Well it got boring their," Marty said. "Who are these people!" Shen asked. "Hi I'm Alex…The Alex and this is Marty, Melmen, and glora," Alex said leaning over to Skipper, "who's the peacock?"

"Lord Shen," I replied. Shen ignored Alex and company and said, "Tell me the location of the Secret Panda Village." "Never," Li shan replied. Shen releashed his hold and said, "Then I guess I need to scare it out of you!" "What are you talking about Shen," Po said, "leave him alone. If you hurt him…" "Oh it's not me who's going to hurt him," Shen replied, "And old friend of yours and and even older enemy of shifu!" A Massive metal foot came down and pinned li shan to the street. "Oh on," Crane said. "Taotie!" Po said. sitting at the controls of a massive steampunk robot was a…fat warthog. "Behold Po! The Interrgator!" "Lame," another warthog sitting next to him said. "Just get the location of the secret panda village out of him." Shen said. "Here?" Taotie said.

"No not here! With all these witnesses!" Shen said, "Let's give master shifu a surprise." Toatie picked up Li shan then grabbed Po then headed in the direction of the Jade Palace. "Follow that Pig and Peacock! And there is no way to make that sound manly!" "Wait…Maybe we should just let the crazy manic get want he wants," Melmen said. The Furious Five looked at melmen(as best as they could considering how tall he is) and glared at him. "We might as well just let him kill a bunch of pandas as well then," Skipper said glaring at Melmen. "We're going after the manic," Alex said. "Yup," I said.

(end of chapter Two)


	4. Three: Where is the panda village!

Jade Palace

(Skipper's POV)

We rushed up the steps to the jade palace. "These are the most unsafe stairs I have ever seen!" melmen said as he pants in exhaustion, "where's the guard rails!" "We're almost there melmen," Gloria said. "No," I said, "we only went up ten steps." Gloria and Melmen looked back and groaned. "You got to be kidding me!" Melmen said. "There is a faster way," Mantis said. "Wait…There was a faster way this whole time?" Kowalski said. "Um…Yeah?" Monkey replied. "Does PO know about this?" I said. "Um…not yet," Mantis said. "Okay," Crane said, "what faster way…the only way up to the Jade palace is the stairs!" Mantis and Viper looked a Crane, "Wait," he said, "Why are you looking at me like that."

"We'll have Crane fly the giraffe and hippo up," Mantis said. "Thank you," Melmen said. "What?" Crane said, "You want me to carry a giraffe and a hippo to…to the top of the Mountain?" "Um…Yeah," Mantis replied. "I…think…I go put up that elevator Po's dad dropped off," Crane said. "No Time," I said, "Just carry the Melmen and Gloria." "The Giraffe I can handle," Crane said, "But the hippo is too…" Gloria grabbed Crane by the neck, "Too what?" Crane shallowed hard, "I'll carry them up to the palace." As Crane struggled to carry melmen we contiuned up the stairs. "Stop freaking out!" Crane shouted, "It hard enough flying while carrying you!" "Maybe I should I mentioned my acrophobia but agreeing to this ride." "Your Acro…What?" Crane said. "My fear of heights?" Crane dropped melmen then sped thru the air. "Hey get back here!" Gloria shouted running after Crane nearly knocked the rest of us off the mountain.

Melmen had stayed behind, "Giraffe come we don't have all day!" "I'll think I'll stay here!" "Okay," I said, "just don't look back!" Melmen looked back and saw how far up we got, "Ahhh!" Melmen said running past us. "Work every time," I said. "Don't ever do that again," Alex said. A very long time later we made it to the top where Melmen was running around in circles and Gloria was beating up Crane. "What valuable lesson did we learn here today crane," tigress asked. "never anger a hippo!" Crane replied between wheezes. "That's right," Gloria said. "Now onto the real issue," I said looking at the massive hole in the front of the building. Shen's silhouette could be seen amoung the columns at the front of the building. "TELL ME WHERE THE SECRET PANDA VILLAGE IS!" Shen shouted.

"Go! Go! Go!" All eleven of us rushed into the building. The Hall of heroes was in disarray with Armour, weapons, and relics shattered everywhere. "Releash them Shen!" Tigress said. "Not until one of them tells me where the Secret Panda Village is!" Toatie had Po pinned to the ceiling and Li shan pinned to the wall. Shen flew up grabbed the dragon scroll, tested it's weight then lobed it at us. The scroll hit melmen on the head knocking him out, "Melmen!" Gloria said. "Opps," Shen said, "I missed." "Why you little…" Gloria said. "Oh a Hippo," Shen said mockingly, "I'm Scared." "Nobody hurts melmen," Gloria replied. "What are you going to do about," Shen said, "You Fat…lazy…disgusting creature?" "Big and Chunky" started to blare out a speaker. (song suggestion: 06 Big and Chunky). "Rico!" I shouted. Rico whistled then pulled out his MP3 player. "What is that horrible music?" Shen said.

"You want horrible?" Rico said. "You won't dare," I said. Rico stopped the song and "I like to move it(afro circus)" blared out of the MP3. "Rico!" I shouted. Shen grabbed the MP3 and smashed into a million pieces. "Oh come on the song was just getting good!" Taotie shouted. "Lame," the pig sitting next to him said. "Is everything lame to you, son?" Taotie asked. "No," Taotie's son said. Taotie looked at his watch, "Oh lunch time." Taotie got out four Dragon Warrior sized dumplings. "You go to my dad's noodle shop?" Po said choking, "even with all the posters of me?" "He does have the best noodle soup in the province," Toatie said. Both of Lord Shen's eyes were twitching, "You supposed to be crushing the answer out of him not talking about NOODLES!" Shen shouted. "what? I can't fight on a empty stomach," Toatie said. "Lame," his son said. "yes it is lame," Shen said pulling out his lance, "Especially when I kill both of you!"

"Lam…wait…What!?" Toatie's son said. "Your going to kill us?' Taotie said. "Unless you get back to the job!" shen shouted. "Oh right," Taotie said quickly shoving one of the dumplings into his mouth and getting rid of the rest. One landed in Po's mouth, another landed on Shen's foot, and last on hit Shen's robe, "Ah!" Shen shouted, "This is the best silk in the province!" Taotie now had both Po and Li pinned to the ground. "Po!" Mr. Ping shouted. "Quiet," Shen said, "Well someone tell me the location of the Secret Panda village." "Well there is this scroll…" "Po!" the entire furious five shouted. "Scroll?" Shen said. "yeah it's in the red case with the symbols on it," Po said. "Um…Skipper I think Po got ahold of the truth serum," Kowalski said. "What!?" I said. "I thought it was soy sauce." Po said. "Find the Scroll!" Shen shouted. Toatie started to rip scrolls off the shelves. The gaint mechical hand dropped a scroll at Shen feet. Shen opened the case and pulled out the scroll. He rolled up and looked at the writing. "Oogway skip…brother in arms skip…Chi skip…Ah direction to The Secret Panda Village." Taotie dropped both Po and Li to the ground, "can I go now?" "Yes," Shen said and let taotie leave. "Now if you excuse me…" Shen said.

"What is going on here?" shouted shifu. "Shifu?" Shen said pouncing on the red panda, "I though you went to live in a cave for thirty years!" "I went to Live in a cave for thirty years?" Shifu said, "Where does everyone keep getting that idea from?" "Um…don't look at me," Mr. Ping said. "Now," Shifu said, "how did the dragon warrior let you get in here?" "The Dragon Warrior just told me the location of the secret panda village," Shen said. "What?" Shifu said, "Po!" "Their may have been a truth serum involved," Kowalski said. "Shen this is exactly why I didn't want the penguins anywhere near The Jade Palace, The Furious Five, or the Panda!" a oddly familiar voice shouted. "I going to wipe out every stinking panda in that secret village !" Shen shouted, "Starting with these two!" "This is not in the plan! Forget about the panda village!" "Who there!" I shouted, "Show youself!" A bunch of fireworks went off as Blowhole made his epic entrance, "Guess Who Pen-gu-wins!" "Blowhole!" I shouted. "Wooo!" Po said, "now that was an entrance!"

(End of Chapter three)


	5. Chapter Four: Guess who pen-gu-wins

Jade Palace

Hall of heroes

(Kowalski's POV)

"Okay blowhole," I said, "what is your plan this time." Blowhole was looking at some oddly dolphin shaped armour, "Well Destroy you completely," Blowhole said, "then take over the world." "I will still destroy the panda village," Shen said. "I had it up to here," blowhole said holding his flipper by his neck, "with you and your panda killing obsession!" "As long as the pandas are alive," Shen said, "I could still be slain by a warrior of black and white." "How about forget about it," Blowhole said, "You have'll you revenge in due course. Also it wouldn't do you any good if you go to the village by yourself."

"Yes," Shen said, "gather my forces and then attack the secret panda village." "Gather your forces where," I said." "Where else Gongmen city!" Shen said. "Oh," I said. "See you later Pen-gu-wins," Blowhole said, "Also we're be taking him!" A wolf appeared and knocked Po out with a hammer, "Po!" Mr. Ping and Li shan shouted in unision. Four wolves appeared and restrained Mr. Ping and Li Shan. "We're going," Blowhole shouted, "All forces will withdraw from this village." Shen muttered something under his breath as he and the wolves walked off with their prisoners. "Dad!" Po shouted. "Don't Worry Son!" Li Shan said. "I know you'll come rescue us!" "Silence!" Shen shouted pulled a blade on Mr. Ping. "Po if I find you anywhere near my palace," Shen said, "I will personally kill both of the dads in your life! And then I'll sort out the rest of the pandas!"

"We will be seeing you in Gongmen city pen-gu-wins," Blowhole said rolling his eyes at Shen's prenoucement. "See you around Blowhole," I said. "Good luck pen-gu-wins," Blowhole said sarcastically, "not that it will do you any good." "You don't know the meaning of Luck," I said. "What I do know," Blowhole replied, "You have a lot of bad luck." Blowhole and Shen lift and went down the stairs. "Po," I said, "What's the fastest way to Gongmen city." "Wait?" Alex said, "now we're going to go after the bad guy in his home court?" "Yes," I said. "But he'll have the home field advantage!" Melmen shouted, "we could die!" "We could also live," Tigress said. "Skadoosh," Po said. "Nobody is going to die!" Skipper said, "Not on my watch."

The duck messager appeared with a scroll, "A White reptilian beast of immense power unleashed on Gongmen city!" Master Shifu read. "White Reptilian beast?" Skipper said. Shifu showed us the scroll with a painting of the indomious rex on it. "That is the Indomious Rex," I said, "and it needs to be stopped!" "The Indomious what?" Marty said. "Surely you heard of Jurassic World," I said. "Jurassic what?" Marty asked. "Or Jurassic Park…or any of the sequels?" I asked. "Oh now I remember," Marty said, "I just needed to jog my memory for a second…That was the best one of the entire series!" "Well apparently the indomious rex is real" I shouted. "So what's a dinosaur from a movie doing here?" Gloria said. "It not a dinosaur," I said, "It is hybrid…made from the DNA of various animals that nature never intended to be combined in one creature!" "Okay," Skipper said, "we're going to gongmen city…We're going to take down the Indomious Rex, Free Po's family from Lord Shen's cluthes…And Prevent a Panda genocide!"

"We are?" Melmen said, "But he's a dictator with a well trained army…and powerful weapons!" "If There is one thing I can not stand," Skipper said, "it's a dictator! Someone who spits in the face of freedom and rules nations with an iron fist!" "Well if you put it take way," Melmen said, "That maniac is going down!" "That's the spirit melmen," I said. "Po are you ready," Skipper said. "I was born ready!" Po said. "Go to gongmen city and stop these threats to our world!" Master Shifu shouted. "Yes master," The furious five replied a they bowed. "Commence operation: Peacock takedown," Skipper said, "go! Go! Go!" We rushed out of the jade palace and began the long journey to Gongmen city.

(End of chapter four)


	6. Five: The Indomious of Gongmen City

Gongmen City  
(Skipper's POV)  
It took several days but we finally arrived in Gongmen city. "Kowalski," I said, "do you have a visual!" "How can I track something that can turn invisible!" Kowalski shouted. "It can turn invisible?" Po said, "awesome!" "this thing must be a powerful kung fu warrior," Tigress said. "It is no warrior," Kowalski said, "It is a monster." "Use the heat-vision goggles," I said. "It can change it's heat signature!" Kowalski shouted. "So how do we fight a monster that turns invisible?" Crane asked. The Indomious Rex came out of it's camouflage and roared angrily at us, "You will sit their so I can devour you!"

"Devour us?" Po asked. The Indomious looked us like all fourteen of us like we were a buffet. "You don't want me," Melmen said, "My meat wouldn't taste good!" "No," the indomious rex said, "I'll just hunt you down later." "What?" Melmen said. "It hunts for sport," Marty and Kowalski said. The Indomious was now examining everyone for food value, "Panda…Too fat. Hippo…too big. Mantis…too small. Crane…too lanky." "Hey!" Crane shouted. "Monkey…delicious. Four flightless birds…annoying but tasty. Lion…too much hair probably a lioness." "hey!" Alex shouted. "A hideous sounding lioness. Giraffe…too disease prone. Zebra…Delicious." "Hey you don't want Marty," Alex said, "he tastes horrible." "And YOU would know," Marty said. "Tiger…too much muscle. Snake…too much work."

"Run!" I shouted. We all ran in separate direction. "I hate it when prey does that," the Indomious said turning to the wolves that showed up. "Don't let my prey get away!" Four groups of wolves split up leaving the cannon directly behind the indomious unguarded. "Skipper!" Kowalski said, "The cannon!" "excellent plan! Engage!" I shouted. We walked straight up to the cannon without the indomious even noticing. "Rico check the fuse!" I shouted, "Private find me a cannonball! Kowalski get the indomious' attention!" "Hey!" Kowalski shouted, "Fossil brain! Over here!" The Indomious turned around and charged the cannon before tearing it to bits with her jaws. "Fall back!" I shouted. We ran in the opposite direction of the I-Rex. The Indomious was right on our tails as we ran thru the streets. The citizens were running and screaming in terror as the Indomious came thru.

"Kowalski," I said, "any other bright ideas?" "One that doesn't result in us being in that thing's stomach!" Private shouted. "We could use another cannon," Kowalski asked. "Any other cannons we find would be heavily guarded!" I said. "Like the one pointed at us right now!" Private said. I turned around to find two gorillas placing a cannon down on street and Lord Shen with a smug grin on his beak. We slide to a halt, "Shen!" I shouted. "Fire!" Shen shouted. Tigress, Viper, and Crane appeared out of nowhere and took out the gorillas. "Fine I do it myself," Shen said pulled out a lit match. Shen touched it to the fuse but nothing happened. Shen lit the match again and touched the fuse with it only for the cannon to not fire. Shen angrily tried to lit the fuse a few more times only for the spark to not catch. Shen then lit the match again and this time keep a good eye on the match when he lit it. He brought the match down to the fuse only to watch Mantis blew it out we a quick swipe of his arms. Shen knocked Mantis off the cannon with one cruel blow.

Shen lit the fuse and the cannon went off. But we jumped away at the last second and the cannonball flew by harmlessly. The cannonball flew straight towards the Indomious Rex hitting her squarely in the chest. She went down but was still alive breathing heavily. Po grabbed onto her claw and positioned his fingers for the Wuxi finger hold. One of the Indomious's eyes shot open and she tried to chomp at him. "Skadoosh," Po said as he moved his pinky down. A massive explosion of light filled the air and when the light faded the Indomious was gone. "The Wuxi finger hold?" Shen asked, "Nobody knows that move! How did you master it!?" "I figured it out," Po said. "Now the real battle begin Panda," Shen said as he launched himself into the air. Rico hacked up his rocket launcher and aimed it at Shen. I shook my head and Rico lowered the weapon. "Where is his palace," I said to one of the gorillas who were now tied up. "The Tower of the sacred flame?," the gorilla said laughing, "It the building with the massive tower. You can't miss it."

I looked towards the center of the city and found massive tower that…well…towered over the entire city. "But Shen destroyed that," Crane said. "He built a new tower to take the old tower's place." "It looks taller then I remember it," Monkey said. "He made it taller," the gorilla replied. "So now what," Private said. "We storm the palace," I said, "and free Po's dads." "He built the tower and position cannons specifically so he can topple it on top of Gongmen Prison if he needs to," the gorilla said. "What would be the point in that," I said. "So he can crush his most valued prisoner," the gorilla said. "It's Master chicken isn't it!" Mantis said. "Wait…" I said, "there's a master chicken?" "Yeah," Crane said. "Master Grizzly!" "No someone who is more powerful then any kung fu master." "Kai!?" Po asked. "Kai? Who's Kai?" the gorilla asked. "The Master of pain, beast of vengeance, the maker of widows, spirit warrior." "Never heard of him," the gorilla replied

"who's the prisoner," Tigress said. "A powerful sorceress queen with control over ice and snow from a far away land in the north," the gorilla replied, "and some normal people." "Oh so that's where Blowhole's is holding her," Kowalski muttered. "Who," Po said. "Elsa," Kowalski replied. "who?" Tigress said. "Elsa." Gloria said. "Who?" Monkey, Crane, Mantis, and Viper said. "Queen Elsa," I answered. "Skipper, what do we do?" Private asked. "The Unthinkable," I said, "We storm the prison…and save our friend." "and then?" Alex said. "We go after Shen and Blowhole and whatever else they can throw at us," I replied. "Um…so we're going in there without a plan?" Melmen said. "Making Plans wastes valuable time," I replied, "we're going into stealth mode!" "Stealth mode," Po said, "I'm the master of stealth mode." "Oh yeah…rushing thru town in a dragon costume," Crane said. "Make a lot of noise," Tigress said. "Steal noodles," Monkey said. "Are you guys finished," I said. "Yeah," Monkey said. "then let's move out! Preferably before Shen makes his next move!" We rushed in the direction Gongmen Prison unaware that Shen was already making his next move.  
(end of chapter Five)


	7. Six: Releashing the Snow Queen(not)

Shen's platform

Cannon Factory

(Lord Shen's POV)

A map of China with the location of the secret Panda Village marked stood before me. The Soothsayer was tied to a post with a piece of silk cloth wrapped around her mouth. "So Soothsayer, It's seems I have defied you prophecy," I mocked, "I survive the Warrior of black and white…and stand to destroy the pandas' last stronghold." The goat stared at me angrily, "The fate you set out for me was wrong," I said, "So what do you see now?" A gorilla pushed the cloth down, "If you contiune on you current path…" "Po will fall and the Pandas will die their village burning around them," I said. "No!" Li shan said. "Po will defeat you!" Mr. Ping shouted. "Not this time," I replied with a smirk, "Not this time."

(Song suggestion: Arrival of Kai) "If you have defied your destiny," the soothsayer announced, "why do you still fear the pandas." "I do not fear the pandas," I replied, "The Pandas fear me!" "Po may have not defeated you," the soothsayer replied, "but the prophecy still stands. And no matter how many pandas you kill…One will always survive destined to kill you." "then I make sure I kill every last one," I replied, "Starting with that stupid dragon warrior!" "Your fate is unchanged you will still die," the soothsayer replied. "What else do you see," I said. "A spirit warrior that was completely destroyed by Po," She replied, "A spirit warrior that will return."

"Spirit warrior?" I said, "he will be no match for my cannon." "Your cannon is no match to him," the soothsayer said, "and he will destroy you." "No he will not," I replied, "Not even the warrior that was prophecized to kill me could kill me." "He will take your chi and you will serve him," she replied. "I am Lord Shen…I serve noone!" I said, "Take her out of my sight!" The two gorilla took her out of my sight. Noone will defeat me…and when that "spirit" warrior comes I will be ready. "Move the Prisoners to the Palace!" I shouted to my army, "And make the cannon ready to move! We will head for the panda village tonight!" I flew out of the factory and headed towards my palace to await the Penguins. I know my bluff worked as the penguins are now on route to Gongmen Prison to rescue their allies…It was all going according to Plan. A plan that not even that fool Blowhole would see coming.

Gongmen Prison

(Kowalski's POV)

Tigress and Crane took out the two guards and kicked the door open. We rushed into the prison to find several prisoners. "Master Croc!" Po shouted, "Master storming ox!" "Now doesn't this seem familiar," Master Ox replied. "Search the cells!" Skipper shouted, "You can't miss her…besides how many humans are in this world." "Not many," Master Croc replied. "It is said that they have built mighty civilations in the western lands beyond China."  
We searched everywhere but found no signs of Elsa, Anna, or Kristoff. Skipper was talking into the space-time communicator, "sorry my snowman friend…no luck." "Wait Olaf is still their?" I said. "Apparently the royal handler overreacted…turns out Olaf was hanging out with Marshmallow and company up on the north mountain this whole time." "So where is your friend?" Tigress asked.

"did you think Blowhoule would hold you most powerful ally here in Gongmen City?" Shen asked. "We been had," Skipper said. "What how did you know we were here?" I demanded. "I knew The Five would capture the gorilla," Shen said. "What?" Tigress said. "In case they were question I planted false information with the gorillas…so you would get the misinformation," Shen said, "and since you were so disperate to build you army against blowhole it would get you out of the way!" "and yet you're here revealing you plan," I said. "Oh this is just a small partion of my master plan," Shen replied. "Don't you mean Blowhole's Masterplan," Melmen said. "Yeah," Skipper said, "None of these would be possible without Blowhole."

"I think Shen has an ulterior motive," I said. "What?" Skipper said, "but he's allied with blowhole." "He going to stab Blowhole in the back, "I replied. "Ooo…should have seen that coming," Skipper said. "What? Stab Blowhole in the back," Shen said, "No my plan is much more profound then that…Once I kill every panda in this world…I'll kill every panda in your world!" "Why would you do that?" I said. "So my descendents will rule over china forever!" Shen said. "But your not married," I said. "I will find my queen someday," Shen said. "But you're the last peacock," Monkey said. "I am not the last peacock," Shen said, "And there is one peacock out there with my ambition…and once I rid the world of my enemies she will be my queen. And we will rule all of china and eventually…" Shen pulled out a globe and sliced it with his lance, "THE WORLD!"

"So your just hoping someone will fall in love with someone as evil as you," Skipper said. "Their are peacocks that are much worst then me…believe me," Shen replied, "some who would be begging to be the queen of the future ruler of the world!" "Okay Peacock now you gone to far," Skipper said. "When the dust clear even Blowhole will bow before me," Shen replied. "Your going down!" I said. "Alright Penguins," Shen said pulled out his blades, "let's dance!" "That's it!" Skipper shouted. "See you in the secret panda village." "Where is blowhole by the way," I said. "He changed his mind about facing you here," Shen replied, "he his busy reading himself for a battle against you that will never come." "What battle?" Skipper asked. "His final battle against you," Shen said, "Not that your live to see that battle." Wolves and gorillas surged into the room weapons drawn. "You will come with us to the palace." "We're not going anywhere with you," Skipper said.

"Get the lion's friends first," Shen replied. "You mess with them…You mess with me," Alex said. Po and the Furious five were in battle stance and so were Skipper, Private, Rico and I. "Attack!" Shen shouted. The attack came fast and viciously and we didn't stand a change. A wolf punched me and as I passed out the last thing I heard was Shen's Laugher.

Tower of the Sacred Flame(Or shen's palace)

(Skipper's POV)

I opened my eyes to find us chained together a cannon looming over us. "Your awake," Shen said, "Just in time for all of you to die with the panda!" "You won't win Shen," Tigress said. "I'm sorry," Shen said, "but I'm not the one currently in the path of a cannon." Li shan and Mr Ping were tied to the columns behind the cannon. "please be aware this cannon is a bit of a… well…loose cannon," Shen said, "Who know's where it go after it's fired… It could smashed thru the wall…or crush someone."

"That's a sounds completely unsafe," Melmen said. "It is unsafe," Shen said, "which is why I positioned it in front of Li shan." "No!" Po shouted. "Well Po," Shen said, "who do you want to live…Which Dad do you want in your life? You can only pick either-or One or the other." "You are a monster!" Kowalski said. "So Panda what's it going to be…The one who lied about you being adopted for twenty years…Or The One who sent you mother to her death and left you unaware of his existance!" "What did you say," Po said. "He is to blame for you mother's death," Shen replied. "My father didn't kill my mother," Po said, "You did!"

"Po," I shouted, "calm down…This is what Shen wants! For you to get angry!" "Ready the cannon," Shen shouted. "Po," Tigress said putting her hand on Po's sholder. A wolf lit a match and placed it on the fuse. The Fuse slowly burned, "slow burning fuses really bring the supense levels up," Shen replied. The fuse burned some more, "Could you hurry up," I said, "we're going to die of boredom before the cannon kills us. "Isn't this suspenseful?" Shen asked, "Suspenseful music!" A wolf pulled out a instrument and started to play suspenseful music. "Oh kill me now," Mantis said. "That can be arranged," Shen said as the fuse contiuned to slowly burn thru. After a few suspenseful moments the fire had reached the end of the fuse and was slowly entering the cannon. "Any last words?" Shen asked. "Expect the unexpected," I replied. Just then a rouge cannonball smash thru the wall and into the cannon rendering it useless.

"Oh come on!" Shen shouted, "that was a waste of a suspense!" "What just happened," Tigress said. "Sir we're under attack," a wolf said as he rushed up the final steps to the throne room. The sounds of the battle outside reached the throne room. "Under attack by who?" Shen said. "The Rebel Airship," he replied. "What?" Po and The Furious Five said. "Long story," I replied. The side of Shen's throne room was blown off revealing the Galleon airship we stole from Shen. "I going to need that back," Shen said, "that's my European treasure ship." "We got rid of all the treasue for extra speed," Kowalski replied. "Your lying," Shen said. "Rico and I helped," Private said. "Yup," Rico replied. "Then it's of no important to me anymore," Shen said as the Airship got close and planks were moved into place. Several rebel wolves "boarded" the palace weapons drawn. They were backed up by rebel archers who gathered on the deck arrows at the ready. "Where's the North Wind," I said. "They returned home," the captain replied.

"You win," Shen replied backing away from the rebels, "For now…" Shen and his minions moved towards the stairs a gorilla roughly undid our chains and followed Shen out. "Now If you excuse me," Shen said, "I have a Secret Panda village to destroy." With that Shen left the throne room laughing evilly. I turned to Li Shan who was now free, "We need to warn the others," he said. "I promise you," I said, "Not a drop of panda blood will fall." "So we're going to save a panda village," Melmen said. "We put in a enough danger for today," I replied, "We're sending you hippies home." "Are you going to personal take us you just teleport us," Alex said. "Well Gia, Stefano, and vitaly were not so happy with us sending them back home," Kowalski said. "Alex," Gloria said, "Skipper is right go after that peacock has become too dangerous." "We could help," Marty said, "but this is way over our heads." "I knew you want to help," I said, "please know that this was a difficult decision." Kowalski pulled out the space-time teleport, "Hey…maybe we're visit you the next time your in New York."

"We look forward to it," Alex said with a smile. Kowalski teleported Alex and company back home and we turned back to the problem at hand. "Where is the panda village," I said, "we need to get their before shen!" "The hurry up!" tigress shouted already on the airship. "A airship?" Po said, "awesome." We all boarded the ship and took off heading the direction of the panda village with Li shan at the wheel. As we departed from the tower Shen fired his cannons and the Tower of the Sacred Flame fell once again.

(end of chapter Six)


	8. Chapter seven: Shen in the panda village

Secret Panda Village

(Kowalski's POV)

We managed to touch down in the panda village before Shen. The Pandas saw the wolves and started to freak out. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Li Shan said, "They're on our side!" "Whew," another panda said, "that's a relief." "But our old master Lord Shen is coming here," the captian said, "we don't know when he's coming but you need to get ready." "Don't worry," Po said, "I taught them Kung fu." Skipper looked at Po in disbelief. "No really," Po said, 'Right guys!" "Yeah!" every panda said. "Hugs!" a panda with bad teeth said as he charged out of nowhere and hugged the four of us. "We have a hugger!" I shouted. "You have a strong grip!" Skipper said.

"Okay," Skipper said as the hugger placed us back down, "Lord Shen is coming so what's the plan." And then Lord Shen flew up from the summit of the mountain and landed in the village. "Hello Pandas!" Lord Shen shouted. "of course he was right behind us!" Skipper said facepalming. Seventy wolves and twenty gorillas entered the village all holding torches. "Burn the village to the ground," Shen shouted, "Take anything that isn't nailed down!" Two more gorillas appeared at the entrance carrying a cannon. Wolves and Gorillas ran around lighting huts, bridges, and anything else that was flammable ablaze. "Leave no building untouched! Burn them all!" Shen shouted as Pandas ran around in panic. An entire table filled with noodles, dumplings, and spring rolls was burning the food turning to ash. Several wolfs were carrying stolen pottery and paintings as the village burned around them. "Kowalski," Skipper said, "options!" "do you have one thousand gallons of water?" I said. "No," Skipper said.

"Give up now Penguins," Shen said, "Soon all the pandas will be dead." "Come on!" Po shouted, "don't give up!" None of the pandas seemed to hear Po and were running in all direction to avoid the wolfs. Twenty of Shen's wolves were locked in battle with the rebel wolves. Arrows were flying as our archers fired away. "Kill the pandas!" Shen shouted, "Kill the traitors!" Li Shan watched in horror as his house was lit ablaze and collapsed to the ground. Shen's Forces had regrouped Shen at the front. "Noodle squadron!" Po shouted. A bunch of Pandas charged only to get captured by Shen's gorillas. "Is that the best you got?" Shen mocked. "Dumpling squadron!" Po shouted. Several panda jumped into their hammocks and launghed themselves like a bunch of (angry) birds. They landed knocking out the four gorillas another group of pandas rolled from the top of the mountain and knocked out twenty wolves. "You going to let yourself get defeated by a bunch of stupid pandas!?" Shen shouted, "Fire the cannon!"

the hugger grabbed onto the cannon and squeezed until the cannon was rendered useless. "No! That was my favorite cannon!" Shen shouted as a nunchuck hit him in the head. A ribbon then wrapped around Shen's neck. Shen spun around and was face to face with a female panda. "Releash me panda!" Shen shouted, "I am Lord Shen and you will releash me!" A wolf ran forward to help Shen but go tied up in the same ribbon. "You idiot!" Shen shouted. "Who's that?" Private asked. "Don't let the peacock out of you sight Mei Mei!" Po shouted. "foolish Panda," Shen shouted, "Every signal panda in this village will die." Mei mei tightened the ribbon around Shen's neck causing him to choke a little. "Releash me," Shen shouted fury in his eyes. Skipper waddled up to Shen, "Your not going anywhere!" Suddenly Shen drove a blade thru the ribbon and knocked Mei Mei aside with his infamous lance. Shen pointed the lance towards the pandas and made a loud Peacock sound. The remaining wolves drew their weapons. More Wolves arrived from all directions and surrounded the mountaintop.

"Tigress!" Po shouted, "Mantis! Crane!" Tigress, Mantis, and Crane got into action and started to fight back. Viper took out several wolves while Po and Monkey were knocking out enemies left and right. "Kowalski!" Skipper shouted, "Rico! Private! On me!" We charged at the enemy with our signature penguin moves. Rico hacked up his chainsaw and started cutting thru weapons rendering them useless. Lines of Archers appeared their arrows at the ready. "Fire!" Shen shouted. Rico hacked up The stop-watch. I grabbed it and waited for Skipper, Kowalski, and Rico to touch it before freezing time. Arrows were stopped in midair, Po and the Furious Five were stopped midcombat, Fires had became solid, and Shen was stopped mid-shout. "Rico!" Skipper shouted, "Take out those arrows!" Rico took out his rocket launcher and took out all the arrows. Private and Skipper collected all of the wolves weapons and threw them off off the mountain. Rico took out a fire extinguisher and put out all the fires.

"by the way," I said, "What were you doing with my Stop-Watch?" "Just be happy Rico packed it," Skipper said, "now let's unfreeze time." "Wait!" I said walking up to Shen taking his Lance. "Just in case," I said. I also took all his hidden blades and split calm juice all over his silk robe. Rico decided to take away all the torches in the wolves hands. I unfroze time and Rico got rid of the stopwatch before anyone could see it. Shen and his army found themselves without any weapons and found themselves defense less. Shen was looking thru his robes for his hidden blades when he noticed that his lance was gone. He also noticed the big stain on his robe, "This was the finest silk in the province…Ruined!" Shen shouted, "Where is that horrible calm smell coming from?" "Looking for these," Skipper said. A massive pail of all the weapons collected from Shen's army was right next to him. "Those aren't you're," Shen shouted, "give them back!"

"opps," Skipper said, "it's looks like we accidently placed all you weapons on top of a mound of gunpowder!" "What?" Shen said, "no!" Rico handed Skipper a lit match, "And opps!" Skipper said, "I just dropped this lit match on top of it. The fireworks exploded taking the weapons with it. "Well this is awkward," Shen said looking at the rebel forces who had weapons. "Um…Sir," a wolf said, "it smells like there is something missing." "Yes the smell of burning wood is surprisely absent," Shen said. Shen eyes widened in shock when he looked around to find that nothing was on fire anymore. "so now what?" a wolf said. "Do you surrender?" Tigress said clearly as confused about everything as he was. Po turned to us, "How did you do it? The Whole freezing time thing." "a secret technic," I replied. "awesome," Po said. "This isn't over Pandas," Shen shouted, "I will return with more cannons, a bigger army, and my airship fleet!"

"The one we destroyed," Skipper said. "I will build another one," shen replied. With that Shen and his army left, "Next stop Chorh-gom Prison…I have an friend to break out." "Who's you friend Shen," Tigress said. "prepare to face the feet of fury!" Po shouted. "Tong Fo," Shen replied, "Those Rhinos won't stand a chance." With that Shen and his army left the not-so secret panda village on route to Gongmen city and then Chorh-Gom Prison. "Po," Skipper said, "we need to stop Shen from getting to that prison!" "Let's go," Po said. "but sirs," the captain said, "we don't have any airship anymore." I walked up to the wreak of our airship, "Ha! They did a terrible job burning this…They missed all the important parts." Skipper looked at the ship to find the balloon, the sail, and mast intact and aside from some burnt spots the ship was still airworthy. "load it up!" Skipper said. We all board the airship and was off heading in the direction of Chorh-Gom Prison. Below us the pandas led by Li shan began the long rebuilding process. "We're coming for you Shen," Skipper announced.

(End of Chapter Nine)


	9. Eight: Battle of Chorh-Gom Prison

Chorh-Gom Prison

(Skipper's POV)

The Airship arrived at Chorh-Gom Prison to find it surrounded by Eleven of Shen's airships. "I though you said you destroyed Shen's Airfleet," Tigress said. "I forgot about his other airship fleet," I said. Shen had built a platform with cannons above the prison gates. A another row of cannons lined the area in front of the gate. "Shen turned Chorh-Gom into an armed fortess," Crane said. "Skipper," Private said, "are those crocs?" "Crocs?" Skipper said."The Furious Five!" a croc shouted. "Croc bandis," Po said. "It seems Shen took over the prison and now the prisoners serve him." "Give up now little penguins," Shen shouted as he exited the prison. The Airship fleet instantly began their attack ripping our airships to shreds.

A cannonball ripped thru the canvas balloon and our airship dropped like a rock. It slammed into the valley below and was smashed into a million pieces. Our forces were scattered everywhere. "Is everyone alright!" I shouted. Kowalski raised his flipper, Private stood up, and Rico hacked up a lit bomb. "Rico!" I said, "now is not the time for explosives!" Rico sighed and blew out the fuse on the bomb. "It alright! The Dragon Warrior is still alive!" Po shouted. Viper, Monkey, Crane, and Mantis were already up and about. "Crane go see if Shen sent anyone down here!" "Wings of Survelliance!' Crane shouted as he shoot into the air. "Wings of survelliance?" I said. "Don't ask," Mantis said, "don't ask." Kowalski found tigress out cold, "Skipper Tigress is knocked out," Kowalski said, "Anyone have any smelling salts? Also her airway is blocked..." "Can you do anything about that?" I said. "My CPR license is out of date," Kowalski replied, "I may need to do mouth-to-mouth resuscitation"

Tigress's eyes shot open and her hand flew up and caught Kowalski in a chokehold. "She's fine," Mantis said. "What did I say?" Kowalski said. "wouldn't it be beak-to-mouth resuscitation?" Private said. "Not helping," Kowalski said. Crane returned panting, "We have a serious problem…" He said. Tigress stood up still holding Kowalski. A huge Rhino flew thru the air and hit the ground, "Ow…" he said. Then a ridicolusly small…LEMUR-like creature appeared holding a ridicolusly oversized hammer. A battalion of Croc bandits and wolves appeared behind him. "That's Shen's greatest weapon?" I asked, "a mouse lemur?" "I am not a lemur!" the small mammal shouted. "Really?" I said laughing, "those big lemur-like eyes tell me a different story." "Um, Skipper lemurs aren't the only mammals with big eyes," Kowalski said, "He's too big to be a mouse lemur. He's actually a Loris, _Loris lydekkerianus_ of the family Lorisidae. A small mammal native to southeast aisa."

"Finally someone who recognizes my species!" he said. "How many times do we have to put you in Prison Tong fo!" Tigress said finally dropping Kowalski. "Tong Fo why haven't you destroyed them yet!" Shen shouted as he landed nearby. "I'm working on it you overgrown dodo," Tong fo said. "Dodo?" Shen said, "How dare you! I am a Peacock! Now destroy them!" "I need to build up to the battle," tong fo said. "And that is how you lost every signal time!" Shen said, "I gave you an army…Now use it!" With that Shen left shouting something about cannons. Tong fo raised his hammer and when it touched the ground it created a shockwave that knocked us to the ground. "Great…a short Thor wannabe," Kowalski said. "Who's Thor?" Po said, "he sounds awesome." "Attack!" Tong fo replied to to find that he knocked out his own forces. "Opps," he replied. I took that opportiunty to karate kick Tong fo to the back knocking him out cold, "Rico confiscate the hammer!" I said. "It not a hammer!" Tong fo shouted tackling me, "It is the War Hammer of LayLang!" "Techniclly it's still a hammer," Kowalski said. "Not helping!" I said trying to fight the mammal off, "You quiet strong for someone you size," I said.

"And you're a bit too insulting for a…for a…What kind of bird are you?" "Penguin," I replied. "Now let's cut to the chase," tong fo replied as he raised the hammer. But before he could bring it down it shattered into a million pieces. "I hate when that happens," Tong Fo replied dropping the remains of his hammer to the ground. "I guess I have to…" "TIMES UP!" Shen shouted as cannons started to fly down at us. A cannonball smashed into Tong fo knocking him clear to the other side of china. "He's catching good air," Kowalski said. "Wings of annoyance," Crane said as the cannonsballs keep coming. Po used his inner peace to return the cannonballs back to sender. "Not again!" Shen shouted as he cannons started to explode. "Nows our change to get up to the prison!" I shouted. While the furious five dodged cannonballs and Po sent cannonballs back we rushed up the winding mountain path.

Shen's Airship caught onto our plan and started to fire at us, "Shields up!" I shouted. Rico hacked up some "shields" and we used them to block arrows of all sizes. We dodged and cannonballs fired out way until we were right at Shen's cannon barracks. Shen noticed that the cannons being fired at us was getting dangerously close to his position. He eyes wide with fear he started to shout at his ships, "Stop firing you fools! Stop firing!" The cannon operators near shen stopped firing, "You fools I was talking to the airship! Keep firing!" The remaining cannons on the platform and in front of the prison gates resumed firing. Sadly the airships heard Shen orders to the ground troops and thought the orders were from them and they contiuned to fire at us. "No! No! No!" Shen shouted, "Airships! Stop firing! Stop Firing!" "Stop firing?" the cannoneer next to shen said. "Not you!" "Do you want us to stop firing or what?" one of the airship captains shouted. "What?" Shen shouted. "Fire at the cannon platform if you insist," the captain said. "No Don't fire! Don't fire at the platform!"

"Kowalski options!" I said. "The Number one fan!" Kowalski shouted. "So you don't want us firing on the penguins?" the airship captain said. "No!" Shen said, "I mean yes! I mean yes!" "So who do you want us to fire on?" "The furious five and Po!" Shen shouted. Rico hacked up a gaint fan and Kowalski turned it on making it impossible for anyone to hear anything. "Keep firing on the furious five!" Shen shouted. "What was that fire at the platform?" "What?" Shen shouted, "I can't hear you!" "What?' the captain said. "What?" one of Shen's personal gorilla bodyguards said. "You want us to fire on the airships?" "What?" Shen said. "I need confirmation who is our primary target," another airship captain shouted. "WHAT!?" Shen shouted. The wolf captains raised their thumbs and so did the cannoneers. Then both sides of Shen's forces started to fire on each other. Kowalski switched off the fan in time for Shen to shouted, "What on Earth are you doing! Stop! Stop! Stop firing on each other!" But it was too late Shen's entire airship fleet fell out of the sky burning. And platform with all the cannons collapsed to the ground each remaining cannon exploded as it collapse to the ground.

The explosive caused a landslide that bured the prison gate under layers of rock and mud. And then the rest of the mountain caved in on itself. "Ha! That backfired Shen," I said. "You will pay for that Penguins," Shen said taking out a teleport of his own. "Where did you get that?" I said. "You don't think Blowhole figured it out?" Shen said. "Of course he did," Kowalski said with contempt. Shen pushed the button and Shen and whatever remained of his mighty army disappeared in a flash of light. "Well at least nobody was hurt," Private said. Po and The Furious five appeared, "How did Shen do that awesome disappearing trick with the light?" Po said. "The Anvil of heaven is stuck under this rubble," Tigress said. "Wait?" I said, "The who?" "The thousand strong rhino army that guards the prison," Po said, "probably imprisoned in their own prison by Shen…And probably dead under all that rubble." "A rescue/recover mission would be sucide," Kowalski said, "and besides the Mountain is unstable from the collapse…it could still be settling!" "We have to go in there," Po said, "if there is even a small chance of a few of them being alive…" "Po Kowalski is right," Tigress said, "we can't run the risk of the mountain collapsing again on the rescue team." "Then let's designate this entire mountain as their final resting place," Po said sadly. "Why does this victory feel like a defeat?" I said. "Because…of the lost of one thousand rhinos?" Kowalski said. "that and Shen getting away!" I said, "And who knows what Blowhole's next move is going to be."

Many hours later

Jade Palace

We entered the Jade Palace to find Master Shifu waiting, "Do the three humans belong to you?" he said. we turned to find Elsa, Anna, and Kistoff waiting. "Elsa," I said, "Where is Blowhole holding everyone else?" I said. Elsa gave me a somber look, "He's been move them all to…The Central Park Zoo." "He turned your home into an armed fortess," Anna said, "also…the Zookeeper you don't like knows about you secret base now." "Blowhole told alice," I said, "even if we save everyone we'd never live in the zoo again." "Blowhole's final victory," Kowalski said. "How can we save everyone," I said, "we'll be outgunned, outmanned, and outsmart…" "You will save your friends," Elsa said. "What make you so sure?" I said. "You have us!" Kristoff said. "With us on your side," Anna said, "Blowhole doesn't stand a chance"

"And you have the Dragon Warrior and The Furious Five!" Po shouted. "What?" I said, "You want to come with us to the modern world…Are you sure you can handle the future?" "The Future sounds awesome!" Po said. "Innocent people have been captured just because they know you," Tigress said, "we wouldn't be able to live with ourselves if we don't help you." "Besides if Shen can go to the future," Crane said, "why can't we?" "Your going to need all the help you can get," viper said. "I believe you penguin credo states…Never swim alone," Monkey said. "Let's do this!" Mantis shouted. "Very well," I said, "Commence operation: Zoo rescue!" "Very well," Shifu said, "let's go!" "Master Shifu," I said, "with respect…if you come with us who's going to watch over the jade palace?" "I will," Li shan said as he entered palace. "I will…as well," Mr. Ping said. "Very well Mr. Ping," Shifu said, "just don't turn the jade palace into a temporary noddle shop!"

"What kind of duck do you take me for?" Mr. Ping said, "the cowardly kind who delievers messages?" "Hey!" the messagener duck shouted. Shifu turned to Li Shan, "No sneaking other pandas in here while we're gone." "Panda's promise," Li shan said. "The last time Po made that kind of promise…" Mantis started. Viper tackled him silencing the praying mantis. Kowalski pulled ou the space-time teleport, "I'll try to get us as close to the zoo but far enough so we don't get detected. "Is now a bad time to ask…What's a Zoo?" Po asked. "We'll explain later," I replied. "I fear blowhole may have some sort of teleport tracker…So to minimize detection we're going to be in the spirit realm for a second." "awesome," Po said. "Yeah…it not that their's anything evil in the spirit realm…right?" Private said. Po and the Furious Five were shuffling uneasyily suggesting they knew something that we did not. Kowalski pushed the button and for a brief second we saw the beauty of the spirit realm. In the distance their was a powerful Bull with two blades attached to chains…Or was it a Yak….No that's definitely a bull. But the spirit realm faded before I good get a good glimse…but I felt something evil about the bull. But I doubt we ever have to deal with whatever evil that was.

Spirit realm

(I think you can guess who's POV this is)

For one glorious second I saw three strange apes, that blasted Panda, the Furious Five, and master shifu. But that isn't what interest me…it was the four black and white birds that were bursting with Chi. And I only glimpsed similar black and white birds once before on the icy shores of the southern continents. A species of black and white birds that call themselves penguins. But none of the penguins I encountered had that much chi. Those fools were completely unaware that thoughts echo across the spirit realm. And I knew where they were headed The City of New York…in the fabed undiscovered continent." Collecting the Penguins chi should be so easy…but there is only one way to get back to the real world. "Well Oogway my friend," I said, "it seems our battle isn't over after all."

To be continued in...

The Final DreamWorks war: the last battle


End file.
